The Sun Of Flower
by CHANBAEK INDONESIA
Summary: CIC Fanfic 20 - Byun baekhyun, violinist muda berbakat yang perasaanya bertepuk sebelah tangan terhadap sosok layak peri yang menjadi temannya sejak kecil. Park chanyeol, ahli botani yang mengaku mengagumi sahabatnya yang seorang pemain biola namun pada kenyataanya ia tak pernah memahami arti permainan musik baekhyun. - Chanbaek/Baekyeol/Chanyeol/Baekhyun


**CIC Fanfic 20**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"The Sound of Flower"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **Category : Boys Love/YAOI/Shounen-ai**

 **Genre : Romance, (slight) angst and humour**

 **Length : Oneshot**

 **Rate : T  
Note : Jika terdapat simbol ****'** **ㅅ** **'** **coba dibaca sambil dengerin lagu ellie goulding yang 'love me like you do' terus setelah ada simbol** **◉‿◉** **coba putar lagu d'cinammon yang 'selamanya cinta'**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

Denting irama dari gesekan biola membanjiri ruangan dengan nuansa dinding berwarna gading dan beralas _vinyl flooring_. Seorang permuda berambut brunete terlihat larut dalam kesibukannya memainkan alat musik yang berasal dari kayu mapel dan eboni. Aura penuh gairah dan antusias terpancar dari pemuda yang melantukan lagu berjudul _Melodie_ maha karya Pyotr Ilyich.

Tanpa kata, pemuda itu terus meluncurkan alunan musik yang melimpah ruah dengan dawai biola yang ia mainkan. Netra yang terpejam dan gumaman pelan dari serangkaian melodi meluncur dari bibir tipis sang violinist. Terus, semakin larut dalam emosi. Peluh nampak mulai mengalir dari dahi pemuda tersebut, namun, ia tak mempedulikannya.

"Ya, cukup." Suara tepukan tangan 2 kali menghentikan permainan biola sang pemuda.

"Sempurna Byun Baekhyun, kau sudah semakin siap untuk kompetisi rupanya."

"Tentu saja sanjangnim". Pemuda bernama baekhyun tersebut tersenyum puas. Ia merilekskan tubuh seraya menjauhkan biola yang sedari tadi dimainkan dari bahu sempitnya.

"Setelah ini kau bisa pulang. Jangan lupa untuk rajin berlatih dalam pengendalian tempo Byun, kau masih memiliki kekurangan di bagian itu. Ingat, _t_ _empo comodo_ 1)" Tiba-tiba lelaki yang lebih tua mengkerutkan alisnya seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. "Ah!" tersentak, baekhyun memandang pelatihnya dengan tatapan heran. "hampir saja aku melupakannya, ada kirimin buket bunga lagi untukmu malam ini Byun. Aku meletakannya di dekat kotak biolamu."

"Jinja? Terimakasih infonya henry sanjangnim, aku permisi dulu." Setelah membungkuk kepada pelatihnya dengan setengah berlari baekhyun menghampiri kotak biolanya. Di dekat kotak biola tersebut nampak buket dengan bunga yang bermakota kuning.

 _Kali ini_ _Chrysant_ _rupanya_. Ucap Baekhyun dalam hati, pemuda itupun tersenyum penuh arti. Ia membereskan barang-barangnya dan sesegera mungkin keluar melangkah gedung tempatnya berlatih biola untuk menemui seorang tertentu yang bertelinga lebar dan berbadan tinggi.

 **'** **ㅅ** **'**

"Kebiasaanmu itu tak berubah ya tuan pengirim bunga. Selalu pergi kemari malam-malam, padahal taman juga bisa menjadi tempat yang berbahaya bagi siapapun."

Chanyeol memandang lekat ke sumber suara, terlihat seorang pemuda dengan jaket tebal berlogo Supreme membalut tubuhnya yang terlalu tinggi serta membawa kotak biola berwarna hitam. Napas pemuda itu sedikit tersenggal, pertanda ia berjalan dengan tergesa untuk mencapai taman tersebut. Chanyeol terkekeh dengan suara beratnya yang sering membuat tubuh baekhyun seakan meremang sekaligus menenangkan.

"Badanku ini besar, orang lain mahla merasa segan padaku. Justru kau yang harusnya berhati-hati Baek"

Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya. Pemuda di depannya ini bernama Park Chanyeol tetangga sekaligus teman baiknya sejak kecil tepatnya sejak berumur 6 tahun. Sayang diusianya yang 11 tahun roda nasib memisahkan mereka, baekhyun terpaksa mengikuti kedua orang tuanya untuk pindah ke Beijing karena alasan pekerjaan. Tujuh tahun kemudian, saat kuliah, baekhyun kembali lagi ke Seoul. Berbekal informasi dari media sosial ia melacak teman lamanya tersebut. Chanyeol berstatus sebagai mahasiswa di universitas Kangwon. Banyak hal telah berubah dan sejujurnya baekhyun sedikit terkejut dengan kertarikan chanyeol dengan bunga saat ini.

"Cih kau menyebalkan." Bibir tipis semula mengerucut imut perlahan tertarik ke atas. "Untung kau memberiku _Chrysant_ kuning, ini memiliki arti kebahagiaan bukan? Sekarang kau ini benar-benar menyukai bunga ya" goda baekhyun

"Bunga memiliki arti yang sama untukku seperti musik bagimu baek. Laghipula mereka juga cantik sama sepertimu" chanyeol tersenyum terus menatap baekhyun lekat, membuat baekhyun salah tingkah

"Mwo! Aku ini tampan bukan cantik. Hentikan bicara yang tidak-tidak, sedari tadi kau bicara tak jelas dan salah ucap yeol." Semburat merah nampak di pipi dan nada gugup terdengar dari ucapan baekhyun. "K—kau sudah makan malam belum? Ayo kita cari makan."

"Nde."

"Haisss yeol, kau yang sekarang sedikit bicara ya? Padahal kau dulu cerewet sekali." Ujar baekhyun seraya bergerak untuk pergi.

Chanyeol kali ini hanya tersenyum kecil.

Kedua sahabat baik itu pun berjalan berdampingan meninggalkan area taman kota dan menuju pusat keramain tempat warga Seoul pergi mencari makan. Baekhyun serta sahabatnya yang lebih muda darinya enam bulan tersebut memang tidak rutin bertemu atau jalan bersama, oleh karena itu baekhyun sangat menghargai moment saat ia dapat menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan chanyeol. Awalnya, baekhyun ingin menolak perasaan khusus yang berkembang dalam hatinya. Baekhyun telah berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ia tertarik dengan chanyeol hanya sebagai teman namun seiring berjalannya waktu baekhyun harus mengakui bahwa ia telah jatuh cinta pada tetangganya yang dulu ia biasa panggil Dumbo.

Jarak tak menjadi penghalang bagi baekhyun untuk menghalangi benih cintanya tumbuh. Berbekal internet ia tetap memperhatikan dan mengikuti kabar chanyeol dari jauh. Ada kalanya baekhyun kesal karena walau jaman sudah modern dimana dunia merupakan bagian dari gaya hidup sehari-hari namun chanyeol sempat sama sekali tak mengaktifkan atau memperbarui seluruh media sosialnya selama berbulan-bulan. Beruntung baekhyun dapat mengalihkan kekesalannya terhadap chanyeol dengan menyibukan diri dengan aktivitas sekolah.

"Jadi,, bagaimana harimu yeol?" baekhyun mencoba membuka perbincangan sembari berusaha menyamakan langkahnya dengan langkah lebar chanyeol.

Pemuda yang dimaksud tak menanggapi baekhyun. Terlepas dari kondisi mereka yang sedang berjalan bersama, chanyeol nampak tidak memperhatikan kawannya. Pemuda jangkung itu terlihat lebih fokus mengedarkan pandangan ke arah sekitar. Menanggapi reaksi dari temannya, baekhyun ingin sekali memukul kepala raksasa yang berjalan di sebelahnya itu. Akan tetapi baekhyun menahan hasrat tersebut. Baekhyun merasa ia tidak mempunyai hak agar chanyeol terus memberikan perhatian lebih kepadanya. Dengan kiriman bunga dalam rangka memberi semangat baekhyun untuk kompetisi tingkat propinsi setengah tahun nanti, baekhyun merasa amat senang. Itu saja sudah cukup untuk saat ini. Jika baekhyun ingin kawannya itu menjawab perasaanya maka ia akan bersabar. Sabar menunggu hingga saat yang membahagiakan itu tiba.

 **'** **ㅅ** **'**

Setiap manusia memiliki batas kesabaran masing-masing.

Sejak kepulangannya kembali ke Korea Baekhyun berusaha kembali mendekatkan diri dengan Chanyeol. Sejauh yang Baekhyun kenal Chanyeol memiliki kepribadian yang ceria dengan tingkah laku cenderung konyol, tak heran jika pemuda yang sesungguhnya lebih muda dari baekhyun itu cepat mengakrabkan diri dengan orang lain. Karena kepribadian chanyeol yang seperti itulah yang membuat pertemuan chanyeol dan baekhyun yang telah berpisah selama bertahun-tahun menjadi tidak kaku atau canggung.

Meskipun berbeda universitas chanyeol dan baekhyun tetap dapat bertemu. Chanyeol memiliki kebiasaan baru dengan menghabiskan waktu malam harinya mengunjungi taman kota setelah matahari terbenam. Saat ditanyakan apa alasannya, chanyeol menjawab bahwa ia tak memiliki alasan khusus. Ia berkata dirinya hanya ingin mencari ketenangan saja. Hal yang membuat baekhyun berpikir bahwa hubungan mereka telah lebih menuju kearah yang diinginkan oleh baekhyun adalah kebiasaan baru chanyeol lainnya, yaitu mengirimkan buket bunga seminggu sekali ke tempatnya berlatih biola.

Akan tetapi pada akhirnya baekhyun menyadari bahwa hubungan mereka hanya berjalan ditempat. Chanyeol memang tetap berlaku ramah, namun baekhyun sadar betul chanyeol semakin sedikit berbicara padanya dan nampak tak tenang saat mereka bersama. Pada akhirnya baekhyun merasa lelah, namun ia tetap berusaha berpikir positif. Hingga kejadian pada suatu hari menggoyahkan kepercayaan baekhyun.

Disuatu rabu siang baekhyun tidak memiliki kelas ataupun tugas perkuliahan, untuk menghabiskan waktunya pemuda berambut brunete tersebut memutuskan pergi ke pusat berbelanjaan di seoul untuk berjalan dan berbelanja berberapa barang kebutuhannya. Tak masalah bagi baekhyun untuk berpergian sendiri, ia malah merasa lebih nyaman. Di tengah hirup pikuk aktivitas warga seoul dipusat perbelanjaan baekhyun tiba-tiba melihat chanyeol. Tidaklah sulit untuk mengenali objek sasaran rasa kasih sayang selama bertahun-tahun walaupun ditengah keramaian orang.

"Yeol,,, chanyeol!"

Baekhyun dengan perasaan ceria berteriak cukup kencang hingga orang-orang disekelilingnya merasa terganggu. Pemuda bertelinga lebar yang dipanggilnya nampak tak mengidahkan panggilan baekhyun, pemuda yang lebih muda itu terlihat sibuk berbincang dengan seseorang disebelahnya yang dikarenakan keramaian baekhyun tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas siapa orang yang sedang bersama chanyeol. Tanpa putus asa baekhyun mencoba mendekati chanyeol dengan berlari kecil dan berusaha menghindari orang-orang lain yang sibuk dengan urusannya tersendiri.

Tiba-tiba saja chanyeol berberlok ke sebuah jalan kecil yang berada di antara gedung pertokoan. Baekhyun ingin sekali meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia salah melihat, namun pada kenyataanya chanyeol menarik lengan seorang pemuda dengan wajah yang manis dan memiliki tinggi sepantaran dengan baekhyun. Dikuasai rasa penasaran baekhyun mencoba mengamati diam-diam kedua pemuda tersebut. Nantinya, baekhyun menyesali keputusannya tersebut.

Tepat berberapa meter didepannya di tengah jalanan sepi Chanyeol memojokan pemuda yang sedari tadi bersamanya. Tangan besar chanyeol nampak diarahkan ke pumada yang lebih mungil. Jemari yang baekhyun harap dapat genggam suatu hari itu perlahan memasuki rongga mulut pemuda yang lebih mungil. Satu jari, dua jari chanyeol masuk menyapa goa hangat pemuda bermata doe yang chanyeol pojokan. Pemuda yang lebih pendek meremas sebelah lengan hoodie yang dikenakan chanyeol.

"Kyunghh,, kyungsoo. Ku mohon lagi. Aku menginginkhannya.." suara bass chanyeol yang meskipun pelan diucapkan dan tak jelas itu ditangkap telinga baekhyun dengan jernih. Suara yang selalu dapat memberi ketenangan bagi baekhyun kali ini meluncur dengan terdengar cukup erotis. Baekhyun tak dapat menahan emosinya, ia berlari meninggalkan kedua insan yang entah tengah melakukan apa dengan dada yang terasa sesak dan perih.

 **'** **ㅅ** **'**

Waktu telah menunjukan pukul 7 malam saat Baekhyun baru saja usai berlatih. Saat sedang membereskan biola beserta busurnya sebuah tangan menutup netra dan mengejutkan baekhyun.

"Hyung!"

Setelah pulih dari rasa keterkejutannya baekhyun memarahi sang pelaku yang mengkejutkannya "ya! Sehunee kau mengkagetkan ku"

"Hehe mian hyung, sebagai permintaan maaf aku berikan kau bunga ini" ucapnya sambil membungkukan badan menirukan gaya gentleman yang memberikan bunga.

Baekhyun mendecakan lidahnya saat melihat sebuket anyelir merah di tangan sehun. "aku tahu itu bukan darimu sehunee. Tolong letakan saja itu di lokerku, aku sedang tak berminat membawa bunga ke rumah."

"Jinja? Kau ingin meninggalkan bunga ini, padahal bunga ini cukup indah." Sehun menatap bunga yang ia pegang dengan pandangan prihatin, lalu berjalan menuju ke arah loker baekhyun serta memasukan bunga anyelir merah tersebut bergabung bersama berberapa barang yang sengaja ditinggalkan baekhyun di tempat kursusnya. Setelah mengunci loker sehun berbalik dan kembali membuka pembicaraan. " Hyung, apa hyung mau pulang bersama denganku." Tanya sehun penuh harap.

"iya hunee, tunggu aku sebentar ya." Baekhyun menjawab dengan santai seraya membereskan kembali kotak biolanya dan melewatkat ekspresi berbinar dari pemuda dengan wajah yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya serta dikenal berwajah datar tanpa ekspresi

Kedua pemuda yang berbeda tinggi dan usia nampak melangkah keluar suatu gedung. Pemuda yang sama-sama mendalami ilmu dalam memainkan alat musik itu saling berbincang dengan akrab. Saat dekat dengan arah taman kota pemuda yang lebih kecil menangkap sesosok orang yang sangat ia kenali. Ia tercekat. Pandangannya bertemu dengan pemuda tinggi tersebut..Entah mendapat ide dari mana, baekhyun berjalan mendekati chanyeol, dilingkarkannya lengannya ke lengan sehun yang berjalan disampingnya.

Sehun terkejut dengan perbuatan pemuda yang lebih tua. "h-hyung?"

"Chanyeol! Hei chanyeol" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan sehun baekhyun malah berteriak nyaring memanggil seseorang. Chanyeol tak menjawab sapaan baekhyun, ia memandang kedua pemuda yang berjalan mendekatinya dengan ekspresi yang tidak dapat ditebak "Kebetelun sekali kita bertemu disini yeol, kenalkan ini sehun, junior kesayangan ku di tempat kursus." Baekhyun berbicara dengan cepat ia memandang sehun yang hanya bisa memasang ekspresi bingung

"Sehun, ini chanyeol, temanku. Aah tapi setelah mengenalnya kau harus sabar menghadapinya Ia sering berbuat hal bodoh dan aneh, berbeda sekali denganmu pokoknya." Dengan menatap kearah sehun, seutas senyum menghiasi wajah baekhyun.

Chanyeol diam sejenak menatap baekhyun, nampak berpikir sejenak "iya, begitulah haha" ucap pemuda bertelinga lebar itu menanggapi pernyataan baekhyun dengan tawa renyah.

Baekhyun lagi-lagi merasakan hantaman di hatinya. Belum pulih dengan keterkejutannya yang ia rasakan terkait insidennya memergoki chanyeol seminggu lalu, lagi-lagi pemuda yang telah menjadi teman sejak kecil itu menorehkan luka di hati baekhyun. Sang violinist berharap chanyeol berlaku sedikit cemburu atau membela dirinya sendiri. Namun pemuda itu malah menjawab santai seolah tak peduli.

Batas kesabaran telah dicapai Baekhyun.

Tanpa kata baekhyun menarik sehun menjauhi chanyeol. Sehun yang masih belum bisa memahami apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan oleh namja yang sedang mengamit lengannya itu hanya bisa pasrah. Dibisikannya kata "maaf, kami diluan" secara singkat pada chanyeol dan sehun pun pergi bersama baekhyun. Chanyeol hanya bisa menatap lekat kedua punggung orang yang meninggalkannya dalam diam.

 **'** **ㅅ** **'**

Rembulan bersinar dengan terangnya malam itu. Meskipun cuaca cerah udara Seoul tetaplah menusuk dan tak ramah, terutama bagi orang-orang yang tak menyukai dingin seperti baekhyun. Dieratkannya jaket abu-abu dan pegangan pada kotak biolanya guna memberi sedikit rasa hangat pada tubuh Baekhyun. Tepat saat baekhyun menginjakan kaki keluar gedung, ia melihat sesosok orang yang paling tidak ingin lihat saat ini.

"H—hai baek. Emm,, aku ingin mengajakmu makan malam bersama."

Pemuda yang bermarga Byun tak mengidahkan lawan bicaranya. Dengan ekspresi dingin dilaluinya chanyeol yang kelihatan sengaja menunggunya di luar gedung kursus musik tempat baekhyun berlatih.

"Baek?" chanyeol tak menyerah, ia mencoba meraih pundak baekhyun yang berjalan melewatinya.

"Pergi, jangan ganggu aku" geram baekhyun perlahan

"Baek? Hei baek, ada ap-" belum berhasil menyelesaikan kalimatnya pemuda bermarga byun menyela pertanyaan chanyeol.

"Apa kau tak mendengarkan ku park chanyeol?!" baekhyun berbalik menghadap chanyeol secara tiba-tiba "bukankah sudah kukatakan tadi. Aku tak ingin melihatmu, aku bosan dengan kau yang lebih sering diam, tidak peka kepadaku, dan lebih memilih melihat orang-orang sekitar saat kita bersama." Baekhyun mengumpulkan napasnya yang sedikit tersenggal karena berbicara dengan sarat emosi. Netranya menghindari bertemu pandang dengan chanyeol yang baekhyun sadari sedang memandang baekhyun dengan raut muka sendu dan bingung.

"Jika urusanmu sudah selesai aku permisi dulu Park. Jangan mengontakku, aku sibuk mempersiapkan kompetisi seminggu lagi. Selamat tinggal" Dengan langkah kesal baekhyun berlalu meninggalkan chanyeol yang terpaku.

Detik itu, Chanyeol merasa dihempaskan ke dasar jurang.

 **'** **ㅅ** **'**

Baekhyun tampak lebih serius berlatih, saat ini sudah hampir jam 10 saat ia pulang latihan. Kompetisi akan dimulai 2 hari lagi, sudah sewajarnya jika ia semakin giat berlatih Saat membereskan partitur dan biolanya baekhyun sadar tidak ada bunga yang dikirimkannya selama dua minggu terakhir. Ia menghela napas kasar. Rasa sedih dan kecewa kembali berkecamuk dalam hatinya. Baekhyun kembali berusaha menepisnya untuk tidak mengingat apapun yang berkaitan dengan chanyeol.

Berberapa hari belakangan, baekhyun benar-benar memutus kontak dengan chanyeol. Ia tak menjawab pesan chanyeol, ia pun menghindari taman kota. Baekhyun berpikir ia menyesal kenapa ia tidak melakukan hal tersebut sejak lama. Saat berusaha melepaskan chanyeol baekhyun banyak mengisi waktunya bersama teman-temannya yang lain. Menyenangkan rupanya, ia tidak perlu lagi merasakan tidak tenang atau ketidakpastian. Keberadaan Oh Sehun pun membantu baekhyun untuk tetap ceria. Juniornya itu terlepas dari perangainya yang cenderung datar, nampak berusaha membuat baekhyun senang dengan sering mengajaknya mengobrol, jalan, ataupun makan bersama. Baekhyun merasa senang akan kebebasannya saat ini.

 _Ikan di laut yang bisa kupancing bukan hanya kau Park Chanyeol_. Begitulah prinsip yang mulai ditanamkan dalam benak baekhyun.

Sesampainya di rumah baekhyun langsung memasuki kamarnya. Baekhyun berpikir sudah seharusnya ia terlepas dari chanyeol, tanpa berganti pakaian baekhyun menyibukan dirinya dengan tekad baru. Pemuda itu mengambil sebuah box putih dengan pola garis biru tua sederhana yang terletak di bawah ranjangnya. Dengan menghirup napas dalam-dalam baekhyun perlahan membuka box tersebut. Kartu dengan berbagai quotes serta berberapa jenis bunga yang sengaja dikeringkan oleh baekhyun terdapat didalam box. Sederhana memang, namun baekhyun sangat menghargai pemberian dari chanyeol tersebut. Baekhyun kembali membaca untaian-untaian kata disertai bunga yang kerap diberikan chanyeol tiap minggunya.

" _Promise me you'll never stop dreaming – looking for Alibrandi"_

Penggalan kalimat demi kalimat tersebut baekhyun yakini berasal dari buku maupun film yang disukai oleh chanyeol.

" _A flower blossoms for it's own joy – Oscar Wilde"_

Ketulusan dan dukungan tersirat dalam kumpulan quotes tersebut.

" _Do not let bitterness steal your sweetness. Take pride that even though the rest of the world may disagree, you still believe it to be a beatiful place – Ian Thomas"_

Menyedihkan. Walaupun berisi hal-hal positif, kalimat yang dibaca baekhyun di tiap lembaran hanya semakin menorehkan luka.

Waktu berlalu dan tidak ada yang abadi. Hal yang dulu sering kali membuat baekhyun serasa diterbangkan ke langit ketujuh, kali ini hanya membuatnya serasa dirantai oleh ikatan jala imajiner. Baekhyun menganggap segala perilaku chanyeol adalah formalitas belaka. Ia merasa sadar telah tersadar dari ilusi yang dibuatnya sendiri. Sejauh yang ia ingat, baekhyunlah yang selalu memulai interaksi diantara dirinya dan chanyeol. Chanyeol bahkan tak pernah sekalipun menelponnya dan setiap baekhyun hendak mencoba untuk menelpon chanyeol tak pernah mengangkat. Setiap kali bejalan bersama pun chanyeol sering menyematkan headset di kedua telinganya sehingga terkadang baekhyun merasa canggung untuk mengajak bicara chanyeol karena takut menggangunya.

Perih. Fakta demi fakta terngiang dalam benak baekhyun. Fakta lain yang baru ia sadari adalah chanyeol yang seakan kurang peduli akan permainan biola baekhyun. Biola dan musik merupakan hal yang dicintai baekhyun. Sang violinist itu kerap menunjukan permainan biolanya di hadapan chanyeol, namun yang bersangkutan hanya kerap memberikan ekspresi tersenyum dan komentar singkat seperti "bagus sekali baek". Sesedih atau sesemangat apa pun baekhyun memainkan musiknya reaksi chanyeol hampir selalu sama. Tak ayal baekhyun kembali menyadari bahwa park chanyeol hanya memberikan komentar sekelewat tanpa memberikan perhatian lebih atau menghargai biola atau musik yang dicintai baekhyun.

"aku harus melepasmu, akan kubuang benda-benda ini lusa." Tekad baekhyun dalam hati. Baekhyun sadar betul perilakunya belakangan ini menyakiti chanyeol, namun bukan berarti baekhyun tidak merasa sakit. Pemuda itu juga merasa berat dan terluka akan tetapi jika ia tidak berlaku sedikkit kejam terhadap chanyeol bagaimana ia dapat terlepas dari jala yang selama ini mengikatnya dalam kegelisahan?

Setelah meletakan kembali box yang sarat akan kenangan dari chanyeol. Baekhyunpun bersiap untuk mengistirahatkan diri. Kaos putih, celana pendek selutut berwarna _baby blue_ , serta rambut yang lembab dan sedikit berantakan karena dikeringkan sehabis keramas menjadi penampilan baekhyun saat ini sebelum tidur. Deringan ponsel yang menandakan pesan masuk mengalihkan perhatian baekhyun yang baru saja menyibakan selimut dan bergerumul dengan bantal. Baekhyun menjangkau ponsel yang terletak di nakas samping ranjangnya, ia membaca pesan yang masuk tersebut, seketika juga baekhyun merasa terkejut dengan saat mengetahui siapa pengirim pesan singkat itu.

 _From:xxxxx_

 _Byun_ _Baekhyun, aku Do kyungsoo teman satu kampus Park ingin berbincang denganmu. Bisa kau temui aku di taman kota jam 7 esok malam?_

 **'** **ㅅ** **'** ◉‿◉

" _ **Maaf**_ _ **"**_

"Untuk peserta selanjutnya dengan nomor urut 17 yang akan membawakan _Kanon und Gigue in D-Dur_ karya _Johann Pachelbel_ dipersilahkan naik keatas panggung."

Pemuda bertuxedo putih yang membalut tubuh rampingnya itu berjalan dengan langkah mantap menuju tengah panggung. Setelah membuka lembaran kertas partitur, sang violinist membungkukan badannya memberi penghormatan kepada para hadirin serta juri kompetisi.

Alunan melodi mulai bergaung dalam ruangan

" _ **Maafkan aku**_ _ **"**_

 _H_ _ebat_

" _ **Aku mencitaimu, sangat**_ _ **"**_ _ **.**_

"Baekhyun- hyung k- kau sangat menakjubkan.." ucap sehun kagum. Bukan hanya sehun yang merasa kagum, sebagian besar pononton yang duduk turut mengagumi peforma baekhyun saat ini.

" _ **Ini dosa yang akan aku tanggung seumur hidup**_ _ **"**_

 _Peserta nom_ _o_ _r_ _17_ _ini sangat berbakat, ia bisa membawakan lagu ini dengan brilliant._ Desas desus terdengar diseluruh penjuru ruangan.

" _ **Maaf**_ _ **"**_

"Amarah, kekecewaan, kesedihan, putus asa. _Affettuoso_ 2) _..._ "

"Anda mengatakan sesuatu nona Kwon?"

"Ah, bukan apa-apa tuan Lee, hanya saja peserta nomor 17 ini benar-benar berbakat. Selain teknik, ia juga seakan mampu menyalurkan emosi dari penampilannya ini."

"Jika nona Kwon yang merupakan violinist kebanggaan negri ini sudah berkata seperti itu maka aku juga tidak dapat membantahnya." Juri yang merupakan lelaki yang sudah cukup berumur serta dikenal sebagai Lee sooman mengakhiri perbincangan singkatnya dengan nona Kwon dan kembali memfokuskan perhatiannya ke penampilan Baekhyun di panggung.

" _ **Kumohon kembalilah**_ _ **"**_

Penampilan baekhyun telah berakhir. Sebagian besar hadirin yang berada dalam ruangan berdiri untuk memberikan _standing applause_.

" _ **Park**_ _ **C**_ _ **hanyeo**_ _ **l..."**_

Tepuk tangan riuh terdengar dalam gedung sangat gemilang malam itu

Kita tak akan pernah merasakan betapa berharganya suatu hal sampai kau kehilangan hal tersebut. Satu frasa yang telah dikenal banyak orang itu benar adanya. Baekhyun merasa selama ini ialah yang tersakiti, ia hanya ingin meraih kebahagiannya dan pada akhirnya detik itu juga baekhyun menyakiti chanyeol. Chanyeol menjauh dalam kehidupannya. Ditengah kemeriahan orang-orang yang memberikan pujian akan penampilannya berberapa saat lalu dibelakang panggung, baekhyun merasa ada sesuatu yang hilang. Ia paham betul penyebab menjauhnya chanyeol adalah karena kesalahannya sendiri.

Baekhyun mengepalkan tanggannya. Buku jari violinist berwajah manis itu memucat. Secara sepontan sejumlah rencana terumuskan dalam benak baekhyun, ia bertekad akan memberaskan masalah terkait perasaanya terhadap pemuda jangkung bernama park chanyeol terselesaikan secepatnya.

◉‿◉

 **Flashback malam sebelum kompetisi**

"Ada urusan apa kau menghubungiku do kyungsoo?" tanpa basa-basi baekhyun bertanya pada pemuda bermarga Do yang tengah duduk menunggu kedatangannya di bangku taman. Terlintas dalam benak baekhyun bahwa pemuda bermata burung hantu itu bermaksud memperingatinya untuk menjauhi chanyeol. Untuk itu, baekhyun merasa telah siap. Ia sudah cukup lelah menanti jawaban perasaanya untuk chanyeol, ia siap melepas rasa yang telah terpendam selama bertahun-tahun untuk pemuda itu.

"Ini tentang chanyeol", pemuda yang memiliki tinggi badan yang hampir sama itu sekarang telah sama-sama berdiri dan saling memandang.

"Oh si raksasa itu? Kenapa?"

"Kenapa katamu? Akhir-akhir ini kondisinya tak bersemangat seperti bisa kusimpulkan penyebabnya adalah kau byun baekhyun."

Baekhyun mendengus pelan"kau yakin ia berpikir seperti itu?" sembari mengepalkan tangannya erat ucapan bernada sinis meluncur dari mulutnya.

"Apa, kenapa kau berpikir begitu?"

"Aku rasa sudah tiba saatnya kami melangkah sendiri-sendiri. Kami telah lama mengenal dan kurasa ia sudah bosan berteman denganku. Makannya raksasa bodoh itu sekarang dengan perlahan menjauhiku."

"Pernahkah kau berpikir dari sisinya? Pernahkah kau mempertimbangkan alasan kenapa chanyeol melakukan hal tersebut?" kilatan emosi tersirat dalam pandangan dan suara Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun menjadi sedikit terpancing emosi. Ia yang korban disini, bukan chanyeol. "Kenapa harus melakukannya? Ia tak per..

"IA TAK BISA MENDENGAR BYUN BAEKHYUN"

Raut muka baekhyun yang semula nampak gusar berubah memucat "A—apa maksudmu?

Dengan berusaha menahan emosi kyungso dengan lirih. "saat usianya 12 tahun kecelakaan lalu-lintas terjadi padanya. Beruntung nyawanya bisa diselamatkan, namun saraf pendengaran tidak tersela—" Kyungsoo menelan saliva, lidahnya kelu untuk menyelesaikan apa yang ingin disampaikan. "Kehilangan pendengaran sensorineural. Ia divonis tuli seumur hidupnya."

Baekhyun tak bergerak maupun bicara. Ia memandang intens kyungsoo yang mulai terisak. Jika tidak sedang dalam kondisi serius begini baekhyun akan kagum dengan perubahan ekspresi yang semula nampak dingin dan cenderung datar tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sangat murung.

"Meskipun mengalami keterbatasan, ia tetap ceria dan berusaha terlihat normal. Ia menolak masuk sekolah khusus. Hari demi hari ia lalui dengan penuh perjuangan. Tahukah baginya berbicara atau mengatur suara sama susah dan rumitnya seperti manusia normal untuk melakukan sulap? Awalnya aku tak menaruh perhatian pada chanyeol, namun keteguhan serta sifat alaminya yang lembut serta baik hati membuatku ingin berbuat sesuatu untuk membuatnya merasa bahagia. Baik kami teman-temannya dan keluarga chanyeol sangat kagum dan selalu berusaha mendukungnya. Bagi chanyeol, kau adalah orang yang special, kami tahu itu ia sering menceritakan tentangmu dan wajahnya selalu gembira saat bercerita. Tapi, kenapa? Kenapa kau begitu kejam padanya? Kau meninggalkannya bukan,,," kyungsoo pada akhirnya menangis setelah berucap panjang lebar.

Berberapa saat kemudian Kyungsoo berusaha menenagkan dan seraya pergi meninggalkan baekhyun yang masih termanggu dengan kalimat perpisahan "semoga kau mengerti". Kedua pemuda itupun tidak kembali bertukar kata.

Malam itu sehari tepat sebelum kontes biola tingkat propinsi yang akan ia ikuti baekhyun mengunci diri dalam kamar ia sadar hatinya hancur detik itu juga. Aliran air mata sang violinist itu pun mengalir tanpa bisa dibendung.

◉‿◉

Senyuman akan membawa efek positif bagi segala hal, chanyeol berpegang dengan prinsip itu dan mempraktekannya. Itulah Park chanyeol, pemuda jangkung yang dikenal sebagai Happy virus bagi orang disekitarnya. Masa kelam bagi sang Happy virus adalah saat pertama kali ia divonis memiliki keterbatasan untuk sisa kehidupannya. Awal mengenal dan menjalani dunia tanpa suara chanyeol merasa depresi, namun dengan mengingat orang-orang yang mendukungnya dan tetap menyayanginya chanyeol berusaha untuk tetap berjalan menapaki jalan yang penuh tantangan untuk menghadapi masa depannya itu.

Bohong jika dikatakan berjuang untuk hidup secara normal merupakan hal yang mudah. Peluh atau bahkan air mata dikala seorang diri sering dicurahkan Chanyeol. Beruntung keluarga Park sangat peduli dengan chanyeol, orang-orang sekitar chanyeol pun tak menunjukan diskriminasi dan turut mendukungnya. Chanyeol mendapat bantuan untuk berkomunikasi dengan normal dari dokter Do yang merupakan dokter ahli masalah pendengaran. Chanyeol merasa tuhan baik kepadanya karena ia masih diberi kesempatan untuk mendengar hingga usia 12 tahun sehingga ia mengerti cara berucap. Akan tetapi tak ayal Chanyeol kesusahan dalam berbicara, untuk itulah anak tunggal dokter Do yang bernama Do kyungsoo membantunya secara intens. Mengingat Kyungsoo berada di universitas yang sama, chanyeol benar-benar percaya dengan Kyungsoo untuk mengingatkannya bicara dengan normal. Awalnya mereka canggung namun seiring berjalannya waktu chanyeol tak ragu meminta bantuan kyungsoo dengan cara memasukan jemari ke dalam rongga mulut untuk merasakan kontrol lidah dan getaran pita suara sehingga chanyeol dapat paham bagaimana menguasai teknik berbicara jelas dan intonasi yang pas. Meski tidak membawa banyak perubahan, adanya alat bantu pendengaran pun membantu chanyeol untuk menangkat gelombang suara orang lain.

Chanyeol dengan berat hati membuang mimpinya sejak kecil yang ingin menjadi composer. Akan tetapi chanyeol berhasil menemukan sumber kebahagiannya yang lain, yaitu dari tumbuhan atau bunga. Kedengaran aneh memang, namun ditengah dunia chanyeol yang sunyi bunga seakan memberi keramaian dalam hidup chanyeol. Aneka warna, rupa, dan bahasa dimiliki serta berbeda untuk setiap jenis bunga. Karena kecintaanya terhadap bunga chanyeol memutuskan melanjukan pendidikan dalam bidang lingkungan.

Bunga juga selalu mengingatkan chanyeol akan baekhyun. Ya, byun baekhyun. Teman sekaligus cinta pertama (yang tak berubah hingga saat ini) chanyeol. Baekhyun bagi chanyeol adalah keindahan layaknya bunga. Hidung mungil, bibirnya yang tipis, matanya yang sipit namun tajam selalu membuat chanyeol berpikir baekhyun amat cantik. Baekhyun juga memiliki aura yang dapat membuat orang merasa nyaman dan senang dengan keberadaannya. Baekhyun bagi chanyeol adalah sumber kebahagiaan. Meski tak dapat mendengarkan permainan biola baekhyun, chanyeol bahagia hanya dengan melihat wajah serius dan rasa senang dari sang violinist. _Jika orang yang kau cintai bahagia, maka kau juga akan berbahagia_. Itulah yang ditanamkan dalam benak chanyeol. Ia tidak dapat bertindak banyak untuk keluar dari dunia yang sunyi dan ia tak ingin baekhyun berjalan bersamanya di dunia itu.

◉‿◉

Mencintai baekhyun adalah sesuatu yang dijaga oleh chanyeol, namun chanyeol tak sampai hati untuk jujur memberitahukan keterbatasannya pada baekhyun. Ia takut baekhyun akan sedih, memandangnya penuh simpati, atau bahkan menjauhinya. Di sisi lain chanyeol berlaku egois dengan tetap mengikat baekhyun. Ia tak bisa melepas pemuda bermarga byun itu begitu saja untuk orang normal yang chanyeol pikir dapat menjadi lebih baik untuk baekhyun daripada dirinya. Meski tahu terdengar pengecut chanyeol selalu diam-diam mengirimkan bunga untuk baekhyun saat mengetahui baekhyun akan mengikuti kompetisi musik, saat baekhyun sadar ialah sang pengirim bunga chanyeol sangat gembira. Chanyeol berharap waktu yang dapat ia lewatkan bersama baekhyun bertahan lama, namun ia juga menyiapkan hatinya jika suatu saat baekhyun sadar akan kekurangan dan bermaksud meninggalkan seorang park chanyeol.

 **Seminggu sebelum kompetisi**

"Kau yakin semua akan baik-baik saja?"

Chanyeol menoleh kebelakang memandang teman baiknya Do kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba muncul dibelakangnya. Bibirnya tetap terkunci. Kyungsoo yang mengerti chanyeol tak menyadari pertanyaaan yang ia ajukan kembali mengulang.

"Chanyeol, kau yakin kau baik-baik saja?"

Chanyeol yang kali ini berhasil membaca pergerakan bibir kyungsoo tersenyum kecil.

"Kyungh, meski tidak, aku harus yakin semua akan baik-baik saja. Ini yang terbaik." Chanyeol berbalik menghadap kyungsoo. Sejujurnya kyungsoo amat sedih melihat sahabatnya itu hampir terlihat seperti bintang yang kehilangan matahari. Kyungsoo telah mengetahui fakta dimana hubungan chanyeol dan baekhyun yang seakan berada di tepi jurang, ikatan keduanya merenggang. Chanyeol tidaklah sama setelah benar-benar berpisah dengan baekhyun. Ia nampak kosong, meredup, dan tidak sebahagia dulu.

Kyungsoo mengenal baekhyun dari segala cerita yang dicurahkan chanyeol. Ia membayangkan baekhyun adalah pribadi menyenangkan dan humoris yang mapu meluluhkan hati banyak orang, oleh karena itulah ia memahami mengapa chanyeol merasa tidak percaya diri serta tidak menceritakan kondisi sebenarnya terhadap baekhyun. Kyungsoo mengerti, namun sesungguhnya kyungsoo tak bisa menerima fakta tersebut. Ia tak ingin chanyeol menjadi seperti seorang penakut yang bersembunyi karena realita yang ada. Dari chanyeol sendiri kyungsoo memahami bahwa chanyeol sudah mencintai baekhyun sejak lama, dari awal pertemuan mereka saja baekhyun sudah berhasil membuat chanyeol yang kala itu masih berumur 6 tahun dan lebih sering memilih untuk bermain bersama ferretnya saja menjadi lebih ceria dan bersesolisasi dengan teman sebaya mereka. Chanyeol pun menceritakan bagaimana baekhyun tak pernah memutus kontak selama mereka terpisah selama bertahun-tahun. Kyungsoo menyimpulkan bahwa sesungguhnya chanyeol dan baekhyun merupakan pribadi yang tegar dan saling mencintai. Namun mengapa keduanya belum juga saling mengakui dan menerima masing-masing?

"Kau bertindak seperti pengecut chanyeol"

"Ya, aku rasa itulah jati diriku." Ia tetap tersenyum kecil menanggapi komentar kyungsoo yang selalu cenderung pedas namun benar adanya.

"..."

"Tenang soo percayalah padaku"

"..."

"Kuanggap diammu sebagai persetujuanmu." Chanyeol bangkit dari kursinya. "ayo kita pergi soo, untuk pelajaran selanjutnya kita ada kelas bersama bukan."

Kyungsoo tetap membisu memandang chanyeol yang membereskan alat tulis dan bantu dengarnya. Dalam hati pemuda manis dengan senyuman membentuk hati itu bertekad akan melakukan suatu hal, yang mekipun ia yakin chanyeol akan membenci idenya tersebut, ia tetap akan melakukannya.

◉‿◉

Matahari masih bersinar cerah di sore itu saat seorang pemuda menagkhiri jamnya kuliah dihari itu. Pemuda bertubuh tinggi tersebut berjalan ke _green house_ yang merupakan bagian dari fasilitas kampusnya sebagai tempat untuk memelihara tanaman hias, bagi chanyeol mengurus tanaman sepulang beraktivitas hari memberinya ketenangan tersendiri.

Saat akan membuka kunci _green house_ tersebut ia merasa heran, mengapa pintunya tak terkunci dan tampak seperti dibuka paksa. Dengan bergegas chanyeol membuka pintu tersebut. Sungguh pemandangan yang berada di dalam _green house_ tersebut tak pernah chanyeol bayangkan sebelumnya.

Nampak mencolok diantara tanaman hias dalam pot-pot, belasan buket bunga nampak berada di tengah rumah rapi membentuk lingkaran. Mawar pink, lilac ungu, tulip merah, serta lily putih3) terlihat membentuk untaian yang indah di tengah ruangan tersebut.

Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru ruangan di pojok kanan ruangan, nampak byun baekhyun tertidur terduduk di kursi dan tubuh yang bertumpu pada satu-satunya meja dalam _green house_ tersebut. Selembar kartu ucapan nampak di pangkuannya dan sebuah pena tergeletak di bawah kakinya. Sebuah tas, kotak biola serta thropy juga nampak disisi bawah pemuda tersebut. Chanyeol melihat pemuda yang memiliki _eye smile_ itu menggunakan jas putih, baju yang sama dengan yang ia gunakan saat kontes kemarin malam pulasan make up yang sedikit luntur juga masih tercetak di wajah pemuda manis yang sedang tertidur itu. Pemuda tinggi itu mendekati tubuh temannya yang masih terlelap, disentuhnya bahu sempit itu dengan lembut.

"Umhh."

Baekhyun menggeliat..perlahan-lahan sembari mengerjapkan dan mengusak netranya pelan untuk mengumpulkan kesadarannya kembali. Ia terlonjak kaget saat menyadari siapa orang yang berdiri di depannya

"C—cha-chanyeol? Aku,, aku..." Baekhyun panik. Sebuah tangan yang besar dan hangat memegang pipinya.

"Tenanglah baek" ucap chanyeol lembut berusaha menengkan pemuda yang nampak salah tingkah di depannya. "aku tidak mungkin marah kepada orang yang telah semalam suntuk berkeliling mencari buket-buket bunga itu. Bahkan kau sampai harus susah-susah berkunjung ke kampusku ini." Lanjut chanyeol, pemuda itu terlihat berusaha mengembangkan seulas senyuman.

Baekhyun menghirup napas dalam dan menggigit bibir menatap lurus ke dalam manik hitam chanyeol. "maafkan aku park chanyeol. Aku telah mengetahui yang sebenarnya mengenai kondisi aku yang bodoh in-.

"Ssdah, cukup. Berhenti baekhyun, aku tidak tau kau mengetahui dari mana namun kumohon berhentilah. Perasaanmu telah tersampaikan tidak perlu mhinta maaf lagi" sela chanyeol. Ia arahkan kedua tangan besarnya utnuk mengusap derai air yang mulai berkumpul di pelupuk mata baekhyun. Dengan suara yang menyiratkan rasa sedih chanyeol kembali berucap "Kkau disini baek, itu yang penting. Keberadaanmu staja sudah cukup. aku tidak memerlukan pernyataan maaf secara berlebihan, kita tidak hidup dalam drama baek."

Baekhyun termanggu sesaat.

"Kalau begitu bolehkah aku meminta satu hal lagi?" baekhyun bertanya dengan sedikit keraguan. Romantisme bukanlah hal yang amat disenangi baekhyun, namun entah mengapa pemuda yang dikenal senang berbicara itu ingin melontarkan serangkaian kata puitis bagi sahabat yang selama ini yang tanpa ia disadari telah ia sakiti. "Izinkan aku menjadi egois. Izinkan aku untuk selalu memperhatikanmu, melindungimu, dan memang tak semenarik bunga-bunga disekitarmu chanyeol, aku layaknya pohon yang telah menggugurkan daunnya. Namun pohon yang tak menarik ini ingin terus kokoh berdiri disampingmu yeol."

Chanyeol terdiam, ekspresi terkejut terpancar dari berberapa saat kemudian seulas senyuman tulus dan lebar tersungging di wajahnya.

"Kau selalu terlihat seperti bunga yang cantik akulah yang tak pantas untukmu."

"Andwae..." Pemuda yang lebih kecil mulai terisak, ia kembali berucap dengan lirih. "Aku tak mau sesuatu atau sesorang yang lain. Aku ingin memperbaiki , tapi aku ..s-a-r-a-n-g-h-a- mengeja tanpa memfokuskan pandangan tepat ke bibir pemuda tinggi di depannya dengan maksud agar chanyeol dapat membaca gerakan bibirnya.

Chanyeol terkejut, ia merasa amat bahagia dengan pengkuan baekhyun namun di sisi lain chanyeol merasa sedih. "Baek, kau tidak mengerti. Kau sungguh lebih pantas bersama orang yang lebih baik dariku."

"KENAPA KAU BEGITU EGOIS CHANYEOL?" Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja meledakan emosinya. Ia sangat lelah karena tidak tidur semalaman mencari buket-buket bunga, penolakan chanyeol menambah beban bagi baekhyun.

"KENAPA KAU TIDAK BISA MEMAHAMI PERASAANKU BAEKHYUN?" Seorang Park chanyeol jarang menaikan nada suaranya, akan tetapi chanyeol yang berada didepannya ini membentak baekhyun dengan suara beratnya yang amat keras.

Menyadaari raut pemuda di depannya yang memucat ketakutan serta tubuh yang gemetar, chanyeol merasa amat bersalah. Digenggamnya pundak dan diusapnya pipi baekhyun lembut. Meski diselimuti keraguan chanyeol akhirnya memberanikan diri dan akhirnya bergerak memeluk tubuh bakhyun.

"Ssstt,, uljima, uljima. Mmaaf, maafkan aku baekhyun. Aku tak bermaksud menakutimu." Suara chanyeol sarat rasa penyesalan dan putus asa.

"Aku ingin mendengarkanmu baek, menyhimakmu mendentingkan melodi dari biola, menikmati suara indahmu, tawamu. Aku bahkan tak bisa mendengarkan kau mengucapkan perkataan cinta dengan suaramu laghsung itu baek." Di pengunjung kalimatnya pertahanan chanyeol runtuh, air mata menitik di kedua pipi pemuda jangkung tersebut.

Hening. Tak ada yang berbicara diantara keduanya. Bahkan alam seakan tak mendukung untuk menyeriakan suasana. Angin tak berhembus, kicauan burung tak terdengar, hanya kesunyian yang membungkus kedua anak adam yang tenggelam dalam pikiran dan kekalutan masing-masing.

"Dunia itni kejam" baekhyun yang semula tetap menunduk dan menenggelamkan wajahnya didada sahabatnya perlahan memandang chanyeol yang memecah keheningan "dunia ini tak ramah bagi siapapun yang lemah atau memiliki kekurangan. Aku melihatmu tertawa lepas baek, saat kau bersama pemuda yang berkulit sepucat susu atau teman-temanmu yang lain. Katakanlah aku seorang penguntit atau masochist, aku sering mengamathimu baek. Sepulang kuliah aku sering memperhatikanmu, aku ingin bersamamu. Namun kau terlalu bersinar, duniaku yang sunyi ini tak pantas disandingkan dengan duniamu yang penuh irama.

Baekhyun tetap memandang chanyeol dengan pandangan pilu. Suara pemuda jangkung itu nampak terkadang keras terkadang terlalu lirih, pertanda ia kesulitan mengontrol suaranya dan salah mengeja kata. Hal yang membuktikan sorang Park chanyeol tidak dapat mendengarkan suaranya sendiri..

"Dumbo,,"

"K—kau menghatakhan sesuatu baek" chanyeol yang lengah akan pergerakan bibir kembali fokus memandang baekhyun dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca

Hal yang selanjutnya terjadi sungguh diluar dugaan. Baekhyun berjinjit mengunci bibir chanyeol dengan bibirnya sendiri. Tanpa napsu, kedua belah bibir itu saling bertemu. Baekhyun berinisiatif bergerak melihat reaksi chanyeol yang masih diam terkejut. Dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan bibir yang saling beriteraksi itu mulai bergerak. Berberapa saat kemudian chanyeol membalas ciuman tersebut, dimiringkannya posisi kepala mereka untuk saling memperdalam ciuman. Keduanya sungguh tak menyangka bahwa suatu tindakan sederhana seperti ciuman itu memberi efek yang amat dahsyat bagi tubuh maupun perasaan mereka. Baekhyun maupun chanyeol merasa tubuh yang meremang dan menghangat, kupu-kupu seakan mengepakan sayapnya dalam tubuh mereka namun tak ayal yang dihasilkan hanyalah rasa nyaman serta bahagia. Penantian keduanya selama bertahun-tahun telah berakhir. Perasaan cinta kedua pemuda itu saling berbalas.

Saat ciuman mereka berakhir baekhyun melengkungkan senyuman hingga mencapai kedua mata sipitnya. Pemuda yang lebih pendek itu mengamit tangan chanyeol, ia menyelipkan selembar kartu ucapan dengan tulisan tangan baekhyun di dalamnya

" _I love no one but you, I have discovered, but you are far away and I'm here alone. Then this my life and maybe, however unlikely, I'll find my way back there. Or maybe, one day, I'll settle for second best. And on the same day, hell will freeze over, the sun will burn out and the stars will fall from the sky."_

Chanyeol yang telah membaca penggalan kalimat yang merupakan penulis buku kumpulan syair " _I wrote this for you_ " favoritnya karyaIan Thomas. Quotes yang mengandung arti: kau adalah cinta sejatiku dan meskipun kita saling berpisah hal tersebut tidak akan berubah dan tidak akan pernah ada tempat atau orang yang dapat menggantikanmu. Pandangannya kembali berkaca-kaca.

Tanpa kata, chanyeol memasukan kartu ke saku kemejanya dan melepaskan kontak tubuhnya dengan baekhyun. Pemuda itupun kemudian berjalan ke ujung ruangan. Baekhyun yang merasa kecewa dengan hilangnya kehangatan tubuh chanyeol yang baru saja ia rasakan hanya bisa memandang punggung pemuda jangkun yang menunduk dan sibuk melakukan sesuatu. Chanyeol memetik daffodil yang berada di tumbuh disepanjang jalan setapak _green house._ Pemuda yang lebih muda itupun lalu kembali dan memberikan tersebut pada baekhyun. Baekhyun menggegam bunga-bunga mungil itu dengan berhati-hati seakan bunga itu adalah benda yang amat berharga baginya. Daffodil, bunga yang dalam bahasanya memiliki arti _matahari bagiku bersinar hanya karenamu._ Kali ini chanyeol yang bergerak mengamit tangan baekhyun yang tak menggenggam bunga. Dengan tangan yang saling bertaut kedua netra itu saling bertemu.

Chanyeol memecah keheningan diantara keduanya. "Maafkan aku juga baek. Selama ini aku merasa tak tenang saat bersamamu, ketakutan dimana kau nanti akan menjauhiku selalu terbayang. Saat ini, saat kau telah mengetahui fakta yang ada, aku tak bisa langsung berpikir bahwa semuanya secara ajaib akan langsung baik-baik saja atau berakhir bahagia. Aku memiliki keterbatasan."

"Aku pun juga tidak sempurna chanyeol. Aku terkadang egois, kekanakan, dan juga tidak sepenuhnya siap menghadapi dunia yang tadi kau bilang kejam itu. Namun aku yang penuh kekurangan ini ingin menghadapi hari kedepan bersamamu terlepas fakta banyaknya kesulitan yang akan kita temui kedepannya dumbo..." sekuat apapun sugesti baekhyun yang berusaha meyakini bahwa dirinya bukanlah namja yang mudah menangis, lagi-lagi air mata kembali menitik diwajahnya.

"Baek,,, terimakasih." Chanyeol mendekatkan dirinya, ia mengecup dahi baekhyun. "Kau akan selalu ada dalam benakku" ia mengecup kedua mata sembab baekhyun yang reflek menutup menerima kecupan lembut itu "mari kita bersama melihat dan menjalani jalan yang akan kita lalui dalam kehidupan" ia mengecup ujung hidung baekhyun "bernafas disampingmu, walaupun tak mudah aku akan berjuang hingga akhir hayatku" chanyeol mengakhiri rangkaian kecupannya dengan menempelkan dahinya dengan baekhyun. Keduanya bernafas seirama, saling mencoba membaca pikiran dari netra yang saling menatap. Baekhyun yang telah merasa amat senang dan tersanjung dengan serangkain kata puitis namun sarat makna dan kesungguhan hati itu merasa lebih bahagia saat chanyeol mengucapkan suatu kalimat sebelum mengecup bibirnya. "Nado saranghae byun baekhyun."

FIN

 **Epilog**

Pemuda bernama Oh sehun membawa mobil yang dinaikinya memasuki pintu gerbang universitas Kangwon. Ia menghela nafas mengalihkan rasa tegangnya kalau tidak demi Hyung yang menarik perhatiannya tentu ia tidak perlu repot-repot pergi ke universitas yang asing baginya. Semalam setelah kompetisi berlangsung dan mengetahui bahwa Baekhyun menjadi juaranya, sehun bermaksud menghampirinya untuk memberikan selamat dan mengajak Baekhyun makan malam bersama. Namun tanpa diduga baekhyun yang bertuxedo tiba-tiba saja berlari dengan membawa trophy kemenangannya, dengan tergesa-gesa Baekhyun memohon kepada sehun untuk meminjamkan scooternya. Saat ditanya untuk apa baekhyun tidak menjawabnya dengan kalimat "ini darurat" dan "aku akan menjelaskannya nanti, kau bisa temui aku untuk mengambil scootermu kembali di Universitas Kangwon esok siang."

Disitulah sehun sekarang. Setelah memakirkan mobil yang dipinjam dari ayahnya sehun berjalan bermaksud mencari gedung fakultas kehutanan dan ilmu lingkungan sesuai yang diberitahukan melalui pesan singkat baekhyun pagi tadi. Saat berjalan sehun sedikit demi sedikit merasa nyaman dan membaur dengan lingkungan sekitarnya. Universitas Kangwon yang berbasis agricultural ini berdesain luas dengan banyaknya pepohonan dalam kampus, di dalam lingkungan kampus ini pun terdapat danau yang cukup luas. Bunga teratai, beraneka ragam jenis burung serta, siswa yang tidak terlalu ramai menambah ketenangan di lingkungan kampus tersebut.

"Permisi, maaf menggangu waktunya boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Sehun bertanya kepada orang pertama yang dilihat dan dirasanya tidak sedang sibuk.

Seorang pemuda yang semula nampak seorang diri membaca buku di bangku sekitar danau mengalihkan perhatiannya ke sehun "Ya?"

Sehun sedikit merutuki perbuatannya. Pemuda yang ia sapa nampak kurang ramah dan memandangnya dengan melotot seakan merasa terganggu. Namun mau tak mau sehun harus bertanya pada mahasiswa di kampus itu untuk menemui baekhyun. Hal buruk apa yang akan terjadi saat kau menyapa pemuda yang walaupun berbadan lebih kecil namun beraura dingin seperti ini? Tidak ada, kemungkinan buruk adalah penolakan atau didiamkan. Benar bukan? Yup, sehun mulai menunjukan teknik pendekatannya.

"Arah mana yang harus aku tuju untuk menuju Fakultas kehutanan dan ilmu lingkungan?"

"Kau bukan mahasiswa universitas ini?"

"Emm,, i—iya aku hanya bermaksud mencari temanku." Pemuda yang mengeluarkan aura intimidasi itu membuat sehun merasa tegang.

Suasana hening sejenak " Berjalanlah ke—"

"Huwaaaaa! Berhenti jangan berlari kesana!"

Seruan seorang pemuda menghentikan perbincangan sehun dengan pemuda berbibir unik nan tebal yang menjadi petunjuk arah bagi sehun. Sehun merasa kesal, belum sempat ia mengeluarkan protes, seekor kucing melompat melewati keduanya dan berlari memanjat pohon yang berada di pinggir danau.

"Ya! Kkamjong cepat tangkap kucing itu."

"Kau itu cerewet sekali luhan ge! Sudah untung aku mau membantumu."

"Apa kau melawanku? Dasar voldemort tak tahu berterimakasih sudah untung aku meminta tolong padamu menangkap kucing untuk praktik enuklasi4)ku, itu tandanya aku mengakui kelincahan dan keuletanmu Kim jongin.

"Astaga Lu-ge! Apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu aku ini masih memiliki hidung kenapa kau menghinaku seperti itu;" laki-laki yang berkulit hitam mengela nafas kencang pertanda frustasi terhadap seniornya. "Wujudmu bisa saja seperti rusa, namun hatimu itu kejam seperti buaya ya... Ouch"

"Jangan banyak bicara lagi kkamjong, aku tidak perlu memukulmu dua kali kan? ayo cepat tangkap kucing itu. Aku tidak akan mendapat nilai jika operasi tidak dilakukan juga."

"appo,,, huh, baiklah ge tapi bagaimana ini? kucing itu naik keatas pohon. Aku tidak mau mengambil resiko naik dan jatuh kedalam kolam. Apa jadinya Kim Jongin yang menawan jika harus tercebur ke danau kampus." Jongin merinding akibat imajinasinya sendiri.

"Paling-paling kau hanya basah. Berlebihan." Luhan memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

Kedua mahasiswa dari fakultas kedokteran hewan itu kembali sibuk berdebat. Mereka melewatkan tatapan heran dari dua pemuda yang perbincangannya terputus karena kedatangan dua calon dokter hewan tersebut. Tak berapa lama kemudian pemuda yang berwarna kulit lebih gelap dari ketiga orang disana menyadari adanya dua pemuda lain yang menonton perdebatan konyol dengan seniornya.

"Ahh!" sebuah lampu imajiner melayang diatas pemuda bernama Kim jongin. "Maaf atas keributan ini, tapi berhubung kalian ada disini apakah kalian mau membantu kami menangkap kucing itu?" Jongin berucap dengan mata berbinar layaknya tokoh gadis protogonis dalam kebanyakan komik jepang.

Kyungsoo dan sehun hanya terdiam. Begitu juga luhan.

Hening

Canggung

Keheningan yang mencanggungkan.

Sehun nampak mengerjapkan matanya keheranan, kejadian dimana oh sehun berekspresi seperti itu sungguh jarang. Kyungsoo masih dengan pembawaanya yang seperti petugas keamanan di depan pengujuk rasa di depan gedung pemerintahan, datar namun waspada. Sedangkan luhan terlihat seperti murid baru yang jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan senior yang akan mengospeknya. Tunggu, jatuh cinta? ya, perhatian luhan terus terfokus pada pemuda tinggi, bermata kecil, berkulit putih serta memiliki kakek dengan marga Oh.

Jongin menelan salivanya perlahan ia menyadari pemudah yang identik dengan susu itu bukan mahasiswa Kangwon, pemuda itu terlalu modis dengan kacamata hitam, celana jeans ahitam ketat serta jaket kulit berwarna coklat yang nampak mahal (kalau ditotal mungkin harga seluruh pakaian sehun hari itu lebih mahal dari bayaran asrama jongin sebulannya), selain itu wajahnya tidak familiar dalam kampus jongin. Perhatian jongin beralih ke pemuda yang lebih pendek di samping oh sehun. Do kyungsoo. Mahasiswa berprestasi Universitas Kangwon. Ketua senat. Dikenal dingin, tegas, dan disiplin. Imut. Baiklah, bisa dikatakan saat ini jongin menatap kyungsoo dengan tatapan kagum sekaligus gugup.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas. Ia ingin merutuki keputusannya menunggu chanyeol dan baekhyun siang itu. Pemuda bermarga Do itulah yang ternyata membantu baekhyun memberi kejutan untuk chanyeol di _green house_. Sadar bahwa kedua orang itu akan memperbaiki hubungannya kyungsoo cukup lega. Pagi tadi chanyeol meminta untuk menunggu dirinya karena chanyeol berencana akan kontrol mengunjungi dokter Do malam itu. Sebenarnya kyungsoo ingin menolaknya, karena mengetahui bisa dipastikan sore itu chanyeol waktunya akan dihabiskan bersama baekhyun. Namun tentu kyungsoo tak bisa membeberkan kejutan yang sudah dipersiapkan baekhyun, sebagai mahasiswa teladan dan teman yang baik Kyungsoopun menunggu. Sayangnya seorang do kyungsoo mulai menyesali keputusannya itu karena ketentramannya diganggu oleh tiga orang asing yang berperilaku cukup aneh.

"Brilian." Luhan tiba-tiba berucap. "Kau pintar nini"

Jongin meringis, entah berapa nama kesayangan yang dimiliki luhan untuknya. Yang pasti sebagian nama yang diberikan seniornya itu tidaklah ia senangi.

Luhan yang seolah tak memahami gerakan tubuh kesal jongin melanjutkan ucapannya. Ia sudah terlanjur terpikat dengan oh sehun dan menginkan perhatian dari yang bersangkutan "ayo kita lakukan apa yang dikatakan oleh dongsaeku tadi. Aku akan menaikimu, kau yang memakai coklat. Sedangkan kau yang bermata besar, kau bisa menaiki nini. Jangan khawatir nini dan emm,, maaf?"

"se—s-sehun"

"Iya sehun." Luhan tersenyum puas telah mengetahui nama sehun yang nampak gugup didepannya. "sehun dan nini tak usah khawatir, kami tidak akan bergerak sebelum kalian nyaman dengan kami yang berada diatas. Kalau kalian merasa tidak pas katakan saja, biar kami yang mengontrol dan membenarkan posisi agar kalian juga dapat bergerak dengan leluasa." Luhan tersenyum puas dengan penuturannya. "Kucing itu pasti akan merasa terkepung diatas pohon jika kita saling mengendong, ayo lakukan rencana itu sekarang."

Ingatkan Luhan bahwa kalimat-kalimat sebelumnya sungguh ambigu setelah ini.

Ingatkan Jongin dan pikiran mesumnya bahwa ia tak perlu berteriak 'aku ini seme sejati' dikemudian hari.

Ingatkan Kyungsoo untuk meminta traktiran kepada chanyeol nanti sebagai penghargaan kesabaran menghadapi orang aneh.

Ingatkan sehun untuk curhat kepada baekhyun esok bahwa ia bertemu rusa berkedok buaya yang ternyata cukup menawan.

 **.**

 **.**

Anoher note (keterangan):

 _Tempo comodo:_ kontrol tempo pada kecepatan normal

 _Affettuoso_ : penggunaan tempo yang penuh perasaan

Enukleasi: operasi pengangkatan dan pembuangan bola mata. Operasi ini biasa untuk melatih ketrampilan mahasiswa calon dokter dalam mendiagnosa kelainan pada mata dan melakukan tindakan, serta penanganan post operasi.

Language of flower

Tulip Merah : percayalah, aku mencintaimu

Lily putih: perasaan yang mendalam dan suci

Lilac ungu: cinta pertama

Mawar pink: kebahagian sempurna

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.  
.**

 **THANKS FOR READING**

 **LEAVE A REVIEW**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NOTE BY #CHANBAEKID**

 **Mohon readers memberi tahu jika merasa pernah membaca cerita yang serupa dan mirip, karena CIC tidak sempat mengecek satu per satu fanfic yang masuk. Jadi mohon bantuannya bila sekiranya ada unsur plagiat. Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya**


End file.
